video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1018 |rating = |running time = 44 minutes}} He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 19th August 1985, and then it got re-released by Futurevision on 3rd November 1986. It features two animated episodes from the second series of "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe" in 1984. Episodes * Search for a Son - Mekaneck discovers that his long lost son, Phillip, is in the hands of Count Marzo, who confronts him with a choice: the boy for the King and Queen. * The Toymaker - Toymaker flatters Orko and gives him magic toys which Orko brings to Man-At-Arms wo is then kidnapped by them. He-Man and friends must track the toys through the Valley of Echoes to snake mountain ... and Skeletor. Credits Executive Producer:- Lou Scheimer Directors:- Bill Reed, Lou Kachivas. Voices by:- John Erwin, Alan Oppenheimer, Linda Gary, Erik Gunden, Erika Scheimer Copyrighjt 1984 Filmation Associates, Inc. Characters copyright of Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. TM Notice: He-Man and Masters of the Universe and the distinctive likenesses there of are trademarks of Mattel Incorporated and are used with permission. Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Filmation logo * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe intro * Start of Search for a Son (1985) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of The Toymaker (1985) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe closing credits * Filmation logo * U TRAILER ADVERTISING U FILM * He-Man and She-Ra in The Secret of the Sword trailer by Mark Elliott * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Filmation logo * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe intro * Start of Search for a Son (1985) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of The Toymaker (1985) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe closing credits * Filmation logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release Opening The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. Closing * He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword (At a Cinema Near You Soon) 1986 re-issue The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son and The Toymaker (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son and The Toymaker (UK VHS 1991).png|1991 Re-release (Children's Club) Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Filmation Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Club videos Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword trailer (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases